Arms
by RivenchyNightengaleNightmare
Summary: "I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart/But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start/You put your arms around me/And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go/You put your arms around me and I'm home" Christina Perri.
1. Happy Birthday

A/N: So here's a new story that I've written for a while. It's not my usual Inuyasha; Sesshomaru ad Rin pairing but I still hope you take the time and read it and review it and actually enjoy it….Here goes.

* * *

Summary:

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart/But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start/You put your arms around me/And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go/You put your arms around me and I'm home"~Christina Perri. We all try to find the place where we truly belong too, we may not know where it would be and as the saying goes home is where the heart is. Norah's heart is someplace that is not in New York City. She battles to fight her inner demons, as well as a new found emotion she lacked: Love. But from whom you ask…Read and discover who truly has Norah's heart and has the power to make her feel like she's home.

* * *

Chapter One:

Just another birthday really... or not

**Norah's P.O.V**

Today is April 2nd 2012, it's my birthday. Seventeen long years of living life and always celebrated in the worst ways: moving from foster care to foster care. But not this time, my new temporarily living condition became my permanent one. The Mayers have been nothing but kind to me since the day they decided to take me in and actually keep me. They cared for me, and really loved me, it's like they are my actual family and it took a while return the feeling on my part but since then I never truly regretted it. I can finally say I have a family, and I really feel content about it, but there would be days when they is something telling me my true home is out there somewhere and once I'm there then I will truly feel where I belong. I have three brothers; the oldest one is Ryan who is twenty one, and the youngsters Sean and Leo who are twins and are six years old. It's a dream come true that I would have siblings with a mom and dad honestly I couldn't ask for more.

"Happy birthday Norah" Mike my dad sang to me, I got out of bed to see my family surrounding me while Mike was singing off key.

"Thanks dad for that beautiful…er…song" I told him with a huge smile on my face. My mom Karen, and brothers gave me hugs and were each taking turns to wish me a happy birthday.

"Thanks everyone, this means a lot to me" I told them the Mayer family and I are very different in appearance wise. They are all white with blue eyes and blonde hair the classic modern family, while I on the other hand am fairly darker than them well my skin is more of a olive tone mix with a tan light caramel. My eyes are brownish-green hazel but the green shows more than the brown. My hair is extremely long, it almost touches my butt and its naturally curly but I always straighten it and of course it's black as the night. Everyone is taller than me, well i'm not exactly short i'm more on the lines of 5'6 and everyone else except the twins is 5'10 or higher.

"Make a wish" Ryan said, I closed my eyes softly took a deep breath and tried to think extremely hard about what I truly wanted more than anything.

_I wish to finally feel at home..._I thought I slowly opened my eyes and blew out the candles to confirm my wish.

"What did you wish for" Sean asked. I smiled at him.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true sport" I told him while tussling his hair. "Well I better get ready for school, I am way over due from my vacation" I got up and started to pack my suitcase.

"Sweetheart you don't really have to go" Karen said, this was always the hardest for her because she always wanted a girl and because I am the girl she's always wanted watching me go breaks her heart.

"I know mom, but headmaster Kia is a headache that I don't need and that I don't want; ever since I excelled in everything she's been on my case to fail just so she could have a reason to talk down on me" I explained, everyone laughed at my sarcasm. I could not help but laugh as well and eventually packed my bag. I grabbed my uniform which is a navy plaid pencil skirt, a white short sleeve blouse and a blue blazer with a lion crest on the breast. I usually wear a blue tie with the crest on the bottom but today I felt like wearing the blazer. I walked in the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. while putting my hair in a high yet stylish ponytail I looked for my mother's locket with a picture of my biological mother, father, and myself as a baby. Putting it on I grabbed my suitcase.

"Well I'm off Mi famillia" I announced putting on my mary janes. Everyone gave me a hug and said their goodbyes but the one person I hate saying goodbye too is Karen my mom. She Kissed my forehead, hugged me goodbye and cried while I was in her arms; I could not help but cry as well she has been my best friend since day one and I love her to death.

Twenty minutes after trying to break us apart the boys just walked to the living room. Ten minutes later I got in my mini cooper and drove off heading towards...

"N.B.S.R" I whispered " We meet again". putting on my aviator shades I parked the car and stared at the school before getting out.

"Norah Roseline Mayer is that you?" Sarah lee shouted from across the school.

"Sarah I thought this school finally burned down with you in it...its a shame you still try to show your face in public, what happen the plastic surgeon messed up the procedure?" I said while walking smiling knowing I won. She screamed in frustration and i did not give a rat's ass. i dislike her with a passion because she's a cheap fake in all areas plastic teacher's pet want to be Barbie doll. Arriving to my room i could not wait to see my roommate.

"Lizzy are you here?" I asked poking my head through, she grabbed my jacket and pulled me in for a hug.

"Norie! I've missed you" Liz said she spent her spring break with her family in Miami.

"I missed you too Liz, so how was Miami; i see somebody got a tan" I replied, we laughed and sat on her bed just talking.

"so how does it feel to be Seventeen?" She asked i shrugged my shoulders ad smiled

"It's okay but i somehow feel something is still missing you know" I told her

"No, actually i don't know" She answered then giggled before reaching under her bed to grab a box to give me.

"Liz-"

"I know, I know you hate getting gifts but this one is a memory" Liz explained. I took the box opened it and found a connecting piece for my locket with a picture of my family and Liz's family on one side and on the other side it's me and her when we went hiking for the first time.

"I love it" I told her while connecting the piece to my locket. I couldn't help but cry a little knowing that my locket was complete in a way that filled that tiny gap a little. i got up and gave my best friend of five years a huge bear hug.

"I'm glad you like it, it took a while to get a connecting piece to your locket and to fix those photos was not an easy thing to do" Liz complained in a playful manner I could not help but laugh at her.

"I love it and I feel it's nearly complete" i mention Liz shook her head and for the whole day we just talked. The night grew and it was time for us to head off to bed.

"Night Norie"  
"Night Lizzie" i said getting to my bed. I stared at the window and made my final wish.

"I wish to finally be at home where i truly belong" i whispered softly to the night sky and drifted to sleep. Hoping my prayers would be heard or at least answered I mean miracles do happen over night I'm just saying.

* * *

Whoa! This is not an Inuyasha Story ... It's called trying something new

And there's plenty more where that came from so Review or I will never write you guys another Inuyasha story ever again

J/K you know I have to much love for you guys to do that but in all seriousness Review because I want to know your honest opinion so here's the deal by the end of this story if I get Tons of Reviews and more of your honest opinion. I will give you double the Inuyasha because I have a lot to share with you.

And if You call it a bribe I call it insurance... lol

This is Rocky Express Signing off

Going...Going...Gone...(for now)


	2. I don't think I'm in New York Anymore

A/N: So tell me what do you think about that and be honest because I am a human lie detector…well not entirely but I know when someone is not being honest with me about their opinion. I hope you guys know I write these stories for you to see if you guys like them but I also write them for me because well I love to write. So enjoy and Review…And I'll tell you when I'll do another Inuyasha story.

Chapter Two:

I don't think I'm in New York anymore

Norah's P.O.V

A small chilly breeze blew over my body causing me to shiver; I reached my hand out trying to find my fuzzy warm blanket, but all I felt was…

"Grass?" I said while getting up to take in my surroundings. Last time I checked I didn't go camping and I know Lizzy wouldn't pull a prank on me because well Liz is a very deep sleeper, you think she is dead because she won't get up unless you tickle her foot. Weird I know but magically it works all the time.

"What the—something tells me I'm not in New York anymore" I said to myself, I looked around I was in a forest, but a forest with healthy summer green trees and grass. Last time i checked it was spring in New York not dead summer. I looked around trying to figure out how i got here and how i can leave when my hands touched my sides. I looked down at my body to see i am not in my pajamas but in fact a beautiful spaghetti strap silky white summer dress that only reaches about three inches above my knees, the sweet heart neckline has crushed diamonds on them capturing the sunlight making tiny shimmery rainbows everywhere i go. I was debating whether or not they were real. I noticed that my hair was tied up in a bun, something i would never do because i despise that type of hairstyle and when i touched the middle of my head i felt a tiara.

"What in the world am i wearing?" i whispered. I mean the attire is beautiful, hell it looked amazing even the sandals were breathtaking but this is not me, i don't do that frilly crap girls break their necks to perfect. I just like to keep it plan and simple with a few glam items here and there. I started walking around, until i heard the clacking of horses hooves coming my way.

"Finally some help" I said. They circled around me.

"Surrender at once white witch" a boy with brown hair yelled at me, that comment got me confused.

"Excuse me, I'm not a witch" I answered back. A boy with blonde hair jumped off his horse and drew his sword at me without missing a beat.

"Surrender" he growled looking at me dead in the eye. I knocked the sword out of my way matching his glare with my own.

"Don't point things like swords at me, if you don't know how to use it" I told him. He lifted the sword to my chest, i did not back down instead i walked closer to the tip showing him i have courage and i will not be intimidated.

"Are you guys insane, or high I am not a witch nor am i white" i explained, i quickly glanced down at my skin to double check that nothing changed when i magically appeared here. The blonde boy charged towards me, I swiftly stepped aside grabbing his sword and knocked him to the ground. I pointed the sword toward him but heard light foot steps behind me. The brown haired boy aimed his sword at me, we began to fight he had many moments to knock the sword out of my hand and kill me but failed. I finally knocked the sword out of his hands and pointed it at him and the blonde hair boy.

"How many times must i say I am not a witch" I yelled then out of nowhere my hand glowed a white light that consumed my entire body, it looked like white fire but it felt and looked harmless, but that did not mean it was safe. I screamed freaking out that my body is on fire, i dropped the sword and started running.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled behind me, the horse stopped me in my tracks, i could have easily passed the horse but it's gaze prevented me from moving an inch.

"My king i do believe she is telling the truth" the Horse stated. A horse talking to the boys that tried to kill me, i definitely knew i was not in New York but perhaps that Twilight zone. Next thing i remember was blacking out from the realization.

oOo

"I think she's waking up Susan" I heard a voice whispered it sounded sweet and childish. I opened my eyes to find a girl with red brownish hair hovering over me and a girl who looks roughly around my age next to her.

"Lucy move away from her so she can breathe" The girl whom i'm guessing to be Susan stated.

"Where am i?" I asked while staring at them, the room was spinning and i felt extremely dizzy.

"Narnia" Lucy replied, i blinked twice waiting for her to be serious but they gave me the same stare only they were not joking.

"Okay, since nobody is going to interject and tell me where i am actually located, i will just believe you because a headache is the last thing i need to deal with" i explained.

"It's true, but are you really the white witch descendant?" Susan asked

"Who is this witch, my name is norah Roseline Mayer okay, Norah N-O-R-A-H. Do you hear the words white witch in that spelling?" I asked. I got up, feeling a different fabric on my body, I found myself in a blue v-neckline dress that reaches to my ankles and have long white sleeves.

"How do i keep changing clothes unconscious" I yelled the girls laughed at my humor which made me join them for a short bit.

"We changed you while you were out" Susan laughed. i walked around to check my surroundings i noted that i am probably in a castle of some sort.

"Who brought me here" I asked

"Peter held you the entire way until he placed you in bed" Lucy stated

"He didn't even want anyone to touch you" Susan added. That sounded so sweet the two boys i remembered tried to kill me but i could not tell which was which so for all i know Peter could be anyone.

"That sounds nice but...Who's Peter?" i asked. Susan and Lucy was about to tell me when the double doors swung open and in came two terribly handsome guys. One who looks so cold like the world owes him has blonde hair striking blue eyes and thin full lips. The boy on his right had brown hair brown eyes filled with secrets I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that mind of his. They made me swallow what ever I had in my mouth, and caught my attention like a fish on a hook.

"Now that our guest is awake; who are you, why are you here evil White witch" The boy with the brown hair stated. There goes that word again "White Witch" that got my blood to boil, I mean where they that stupid to believe I am a witch let alone White.

"Edmund" Lucy scold at him

"Well it's true Lucy you saw the white dress" the blonde boy stated. I went into full rage, its like saying if you wear one white article of clothing then automatically you are a witch that is white.

"Peter" Susan Scolded my attention went directly to him. I finally meet the one who carried me all the way in here and refused anyone to touch me, was he afraid that I was contagious and could get anyone sick. He is handsome but when I remember the event that happen from earlier all I can think about is killing him or perhaps strangle him.

"How many times must I say I am not this stupid, useless, psychotic white witch!" I screamed, my body was immeditately consumed in white flames yet nothing caught on fire.

"My name is Norah it's freaking Norah Roseline Mayer. Okay Norah N-O-R-A-H. do you two idiots understand and comprehend the words that are coming out of my mouth, because I will not repeat myself again". I calmed down after a second or two and breathed in and out of my mouth, still keeping my guard up I relaxed my shoulders, I noticed their looks said okay she means business but I took it as that they finally got it through their thick skulls of theirs.

"Thank you for understanding, now can someone please take me home, I have school in the morning, and I don't want to run into my head mistress" I said. They all stared at me, still amazed that the fire is not making a hole through the floor. Edmund came close to me, walked into the fire with me until it consumed me as well. I felt my energy flowing around him, practically telling him what I was feeling. I stared at him, but he was too busy being amazed by this party trick. He wondered why he was not dying a slow and painful death, which by the way does not sound entirely bad. He looked into my eyes, to search for some type of emotion that could be in my eyes. I immediately felt a connection with him, however it did not sit with me one bit. I did not like the feeling I was getting while he was here in this loop with me I almost felt safe with him and that's what scared me the most. Edmund reached for my hand, trying to gain some sort of physical contact with me, I pushed back keeping my walls up. I cannot afford to trust anyone including these strangers. My fire went out once I felt that mode of defense.

"We don't know how you came only in time once you fulfill your purpose here in Narnia then you can leave" Peter stated, in such arrogance I wanted to slap that look right off his face. As I studied him more closely I noticed something in his eyes, it was a quick flicker of Jealousy but what could this arrogant smart ass be jealous of.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"The king and Queens of Narnia, Peter is the high king Edmund is King-"

"And you guys are queens too, trust me I'm not an Idiot" I interrupted "And I also know the fact that your High and all mighty King Peter your brother still believes deep down that I am this descendent of the white witch and want my head off my shoulders". I looked at him and saw that he was amazed by my analysis. I walked past him making sure I don't bump into him or even glance at him.

"I have to get out of here" I whispered. Walking throughout the castle trying to find the exit out of Narnia or whatever.

"You won't have any luck going through those doors" A voice said. I turned around to find a badger in front of me.

"Okay, your talking" I said

"Yes, I am aware of that, are you freaked out?" He said.

"A little, but how is this possible?" I asked "So will I see dancing unicorns"

"Don't be ridiculous, unicorns don't exist"

"But talking animals and half human/horses do?" I questioned

"Everything you thought was impossible is possible in Narnia" He answered "The name is Willy"

"Hello Mr. Willy, my name is Norah" I replied. I was glad that he didn't refer to me as a white witch or whatever those two were calling me.

"Can you please direct me to the nearest exit out of here? I asked giving him my sweet as an Angel look. He nodded falling right for that trick Lizzy taught me, which worked on creatures that was scary but hey it was something to get me out of this place because these people were catching a case of the crazies.

* * *

Whoa what's going on here

Why is Norah there in Narnia

Find out more next time

Review please


	3. Too Close for Comfort

A/N: So here I am trying to save the world one day at a time before dinner and yet I can't remember why I am doing it….besides that here is Chapter three…I am begging you guys to please review this.

Chapter Three:

Too Close For Comfort.

Edmund's P.O.V

Her beautiful skin and her light brown eyes with green specks captured you like a photograph. But the way she would look at you, it was like she could see right through you like a looking glass. Her eyes were a one way only mirror projecting what she saw of you but you could not see anything past that. She made sure that no one would get though her window that leads to her soul. Her hair… I have never seen such beautiful soft light brown hair before. It flowed with such balance that made me wonder what secrets were held there, if I were to touch it. It began to rain and it was weird because it never really rains here in Narnia and what made it much more mysterious was that there was not one cloud in the sky to even judge that there would be rain.

"You can't kill her!" Susan yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts and moved away from the window to be included in this conversation. But I couldn't stop thinking about her, Norah, She was a completely addicting character to know but all I could even think about was how my lips would be pressed against hers.

"She is pure Peter; if she was evil don't you think she would have killed us let alone you guys when you saw her?" Lucy questioned. I was too focused on Norah that it just dawned on me: Peter wanted her dead.

"Edmund!"Peter yelled. I fully snapped out of my thoughts to focus on this pressing matter: Norah's live. Looking at them they were staring at me waiting for my answer to the question that I do not know.

"What Peter?" I asked

"What do you think we should do?" He questioned "Kill her or Keep her?" I tried not to feel shocked that I would be the tie-breaker on this girl's life. If anything I didn't expect to be the one that has to make this hasty decision. If I side with Lucy and Susan then Peter would consider me to be a traitor but if I side with Peter, Susan and Lucy will think of me as a murderer. However I can't let Peter see my ulterior motive if I side with the girls.

"Based on judgment she's pure, but I don't see the motives of killing her so I say we keep an eye on her and if anything is out of the ordinary we simply kill her" I suggested, it was the truth, but I tried my best not to give it away that I wanted to be the one to keep an eye on her. Susan and Lucy were disappointed with the decision but Peter is just as right as they are, she can be a threat and kill us all if she is indeed the White Witch descendent. However if we do in fact have the idea of killing her if she slips up then we kill an innocent life.

"Susan think about what's best for your country, and if she is who we claim her to be-"

"No peter we never claimed her to be anything you did, and if you think you are going to drag Lucy and I into this then you are wrong." Susan interrupted

"Listen Susan, I have a country to run and people to think of, if this girl is the White Witch we have to kill her because she may try and take over Narnia again. And so help me even if it will be my last breath I will kill her before she tries to take over again" Peter stated. The room fell silent; no one could even break this silent. I noted how there was something in his voice, he tried to cover it with hatred but I could tell that there was regret in there, but of what.

"If putting an innocent life to death is the only solution you see to save Narnia then let the blood be on your hands and not ours" Susan snapped. She slammed the door behind her making us both jump.

"Edmund, I need you to keep an eye on Norah" Peter instructed me. He did not make a plan to off afterwards, but the way he said it with such anger put me into shock. It seems to me that he was trying to avoid something inside him. Possibly realization of something he did not want to come to terms with.

"Do you fancy Norah?" I asked being blunt as ever that way I know if there was any true competition in winning this girl. I believe I saw her first and I have staked the claim on her without being possessive at all. I want this girl and I will not stop at anything until I have her as my queen.

"We'll have Clarisse to examine her" Peter said. He was avoiding the question and I had a feeling as to why.

"Peter I saw her first" I told him right in open. He took his place by the window not bothering to participate in any petty games with me.

"What on earth is she doing?" I rushed towards the window to see what he was talking about. Norah is running away from the castle. I dashed out the castle to chase her. I could not let her run off into the night and possibly be attacked by any other creatures in those woods.

"Stop!" I yelled. She kept on running, faster and faster not even slowing down to catch her breath. It amazed me how fast she was running with no difficulties in that dress Susan and Lucy put on her. I thought I would simply restrict her from doing certain things that pants can allow especially running. So I had to catch her, if I were to let her go she would get herself killed. Reaching a foot closer to her I jumped on top of her pulling her down by her waist. We tumbled down rolling down a bit before I landed right on top of her. The sound of our heavy breathing silent everything around us, the look in her eyes was hard to read but I could not help but see my reflection through those eyes. Realizing that I was still on top of her I moved off of her and pulled her up so she would be more comfortable. Once she decided to rest on her knees and I have yet to let her hands go.

"Let me go, I want to get out of here—away from you people" She yelled, fighting her way from my grasp. Her words stung, you people? I thought we were no different from her. I wanted to question it but she kept fussing to get out of my hands. I didn't want to let her go but I saw how she was nearly breaking down. I heard a crack of thunder; I ignored it because if I did not pay attention to her then she would run away again.

"Norah…Please trust me" I whispered. It started to rain. Soaking us completely I grabbed her by the arm yanking her up, I ran to the nearest cove that would shield us away from the rain and Peter's view. We rested in the barn but throughout the way Norah kept fighting to be released. When she finally realizes that I would not let her go she stopped and took one deep breath.

"Please stay" I requested in a nice way. I tried to be soothing to her, by rubbing her back and staying away from her breathing space. She looked around the barnyard and then to the ceiling, it seemed to me that she was praying a silent prayer for something.

" .Go" She whispered making each word a statement of her anger but it cracked. She tried to hide the fact that she was crying but I did not want to hurt her more. I at last let her go, hoping she would not run, but instead she got up and walked outside to the rain, allowing those droplets of water touch her, cling unto her body like a second skin. I envied the rain but I focused my attention to her because she was heading to the castle without a fuss or fight. I followed her keeping my eye on her, because though I do see her as a beautiful creature I did not trust her…yet. It suddenly stopped raining but we were still soaked. I pulled up right beside her, matching every possible step she took with my own. I saw her smile a little but tried to fight it off. She began to ask questions to fight off the awkward silence between us and I was more than happy to answer them.

"Why did you come into the fire with me?" She questioned. It caught me off guard, I was expecting something else like if I had a girlfriend or something but not that.

"I wanted to see if it would burn" I lied.

"Knock it off you're lying, tell me the real reason why" She answered with a smile. She truly amazed me, she knew I was lying and if I would have told any other girl that could engulf fire around her body she would basically believe me.

"I don't know really" I told her. She turned around and created the fire and stepped closer to me expecting me to stand down but I did not.

"I think you came into this fire, because you know that I am not the white witch your brother claims me to be" She explained. I walked toward her, getting closer to her hoping that she would not turn me away. I was then engulfed into the fire with her. I felt all the emotions she could be feeling. It was like I was in her mind and it did not bother her if I was.

"Am I right?" she asked. I didn't answer the question because I was too busy looking at her lips. They looked inviting. I took her hand and placed it on my chest, I placed my hands down to her waist pulling her so close to me that there was no room for space. I leaned in slowly having no idea what I was doing because this moment was feeling right. Her beautiful Hazel green specks eyes were on my brown then they shifted down to my lips. I knew that she wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss her. She leaned in as well but she stopped. Hesitating to go any further, she rested her head to my chin instead because she did not want to look into my eyes.

"I can't" She whispered

"Are you seeing—"

"There you are, I should have you locked up and rot for the rest of your natural born life" Peter yelled. Norah broke out of the hold, and moved herself away from me. I turned to Norah feeling so empty that she left my arms and I only wanted her to stay there forever. I noted her whole mood change within seconds. Peter approached her but stopped. He began to bang on the air in front of him. It was not until a minute later that I realized she put a barrier around herself.

"Norah stop!" I tried to calm her down but her focus was only on Peter. She ignored everything around her including me. Peter and Norah's eyes looked so deadly and set to one another I thought they were going to kill each other right on the spot, but instead he just slipped though her barrier, cutting through her walls. She actually permitted him access inside her world of chaos while I was still trying to walk in. He touched her face, and the anger on his face disappeared, as well as for Norah. Once she touched his face I saw the pained look on her face, she was fighting some possible emotion that Peter was giving her. I did not like it one bit.

"I'm sorry" Peter whispered. That made me take one quick double take. Peter never apologizes, even when he is wrong he is just so high and mighty to admit it, yet he apologized to Norah. He left before something got out of hand and Norah looked sad for one quick minute but shook the feeling off as if she was under a spell. I couldn't let whatever was formulating around those two develop because if so then Norah will have feelings for peter and vise versa. I stepped in front of her to get her mind off Peter and quickly on me. If she didn't move away from me and if Peter did not appear, Norah and I would have shared a kiss.

"Do you have feelings for another?" I whispered. She shook her head no, not bothering to use words because she did not trust her voice right now.

"Then why can't I kiss you Norah, I know you wanted me to" I told her softly. Cupping her cheek in my hand, she leaned into my touch and I knew she must have had feelings for me. She started to cry again and the rain started to fall again. I did not want to upset her anymore so I grabbed her hand and led her inside the castle.

"My king are you alright?" A servant asked.

"Yes, but take her to the nearest room in my wing that is close to me I wish to be able to keep a close eye on her" I announced. He bowed his head, took Norah's arm and led her to the room I've requested him to take her. I headed to the library because I had to figure out a way to win Norah's affection and to break down those walls that Peter magically went through. I will not allow him to have the upper hand to win her heart even if it means death.

* * *

My word what just Happened?

What is the connection between Peter and Norah?

What will Edmund do?

Review to find out

I am so serious REVIEW PLEASE! !1


	4. It's not a Date

A/N: So I had a dream and it involved Peanut butter and a ship with a sexy Captain…can you guess what I was dreaming? ;) J/K it's not what it looks like.

* * *

Chapter Four:

It's not a date

Norah's P.O.V

After resting my body from today's events I could not help but notice two things—well people…Edmund and Peter. Mostly these two guys have been on my case. They are great looking, who am I kidding they could make a girl wish she could melt into a puddle. I mean they are both athletically built, from training or saving a country or something. But their looks make me at times lose my head because they are just so hot. Peter has this cold demeanor that screams he wants to take off my head but I can't help but feel so hot from it, and then Edmund is trying to win me over with sweet gestures and always make it a moment. Between Peter apologizing and Edmund trying to kiss me and sneak a touch or two without me noticing but in fact I do notice. I don't know what's going on but I somewhat like it, at the same time I do not. They are practically what every girl would dream to have but I am only focused on going home and getting out of this place. Once I was ready, Edmund's servant guided me to the dining room to eat. Pushing the doors, back I was astonished. I have never seen so much food in my life—except for thanks giving. Only this was no ordinary thanksgiving this was dinner. I sat in a chair; well it was more like I was directed to sit right across the head of the table. The girls Susan and Lucy sat across from each other on my right and left side. I felt safe around them because they did not want to kill me, or accuse me of being a witch. Edmund sat down and sat right next to Lucy. His eyes were on me for a split second before he shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Norah stand up" Susan whispered. I stood up and looked around to find Peter heading towards the opposite end of the table.

_Well now it makes sense as to who sits there_. I thought.

"My King" Every one said in unison I just sat right back down waiting to dig in because I was indeed hungry.

"Do you have no regards to royalty" Peter stated.

"Well no because in New York there is no royalty unless you're filthy rich" I answered.

"Well I am the high king and you dare defy me"

"But I'm not one of your subject your royal highness" I mocked. Susan and Lucy tried to hide their snickers. Edmund tried to give me a look that pretty much read "Stop while you are still ahead".

"You've been on my case ever since I popped up in this strange place, you accused me of being a witch and it's obvious you want to kill me, so I'm sorry if I am lacking respect for the authorities because being submissive to you is the last thing that's on my to do list." I snapped. I did not feel like waiting for an answer I got up, and walked out the nearest exit. That could lead me to anywhere but that stupid dining room with that tyrant. I did not wanted to go exploring but I have not gotten the floor plan to this gigantic mansion yet so going outside was not an option. I headed for this balcony past someone's room, it was the only way I could in a way be outside.

"What am I doing here" I whispered to myself. I relaxed my hands across the balcony praying that I would find a way back home, no matter what happens in this foreign land. Looking up at the moon for the very first time I noticed how beautiful it looked. It never looked this beautiful back in New York, then again I never truly cared to look in the sky, and I was only focused on getting to my destination with my friends. Even the stars were out; there were probably millions if not billions. And they were so bright I could feel them on my skin. I truly fell in love with the scenery. If only I brought my camera, to capture this moment, rather than someone to share this with. Someone like Edmund would be a great example he's sweet and thoughtful but I'm not sure if he's much of a romantic.

"In the stars I will wait for you, my true love with one kiss on your dead lips. Our life will finally become one, and the love we share with no one will be infinite…We shall never separate and if we do I shall wait by the stars and I'll come for you, and may Hell or heaven hold no surprises for us" He whispered over my ear, he held me by the shoulders to make the poem (Which is part of a poem I the author actually wrote) more authentic.

"That is a beautiful poem…Peter" I sighed I moved away from his hold, ignoring the feeling of a spark, whenever he touches me. I turned around to face him and saw he looked nearly defeated with something if not himself. I guess we are all trying not to lose this epic battle between ourselves but it is no reason to look it.

"The night is beautiful, if I say so myself" I said turning back around to the night sky, I did not want him to take the chance to discuss what happened earlier at dinner nor did I want to face him at all. It was like my body would just give out when I look at him, waiting for him to catch me into his arms and take me into the night's sky. I tried to keep my mind on the scenery but it kept racing to the poem he recited.

"Did you write that poem" I asked

"Actually it just came to me, I wanted to apologize for earlier but seeing you here gazing at the stars sparked those words in my head…I guess it was meant for you" He stated. I looked at him trying to figure him out. One minute he hates me the next he's touching my cheek or reciting on the spot poetry to me.

"Back home you barely see the stars this bright, you barely see them at all" I answered. I wanted to reflect on something else rather than me, him and that poem.

"Why is that?" He asked I smiled to myself.

"Something tells me you've never been to New York before" I laughed. I sat on the ledge of the balcony to face him. Peter took it as a gesture to come close to me. He rested himself between my legs which surprised me, because I never let anyone come close to me and on top of that he made himself at home to do that. It sparked like an electrical cord when it dawned on me upon my arrival here.

"Why didn't you let anyone touch me when you brought me in…After trying to kill me I just thought that" I stopped myself. He stroked my cheek and traced my facial features.

"Peter?" I called out he snapped out of his trance, to realize what he was doing he backed away slowly and cleared his throat to say something.

"I don't know why Norah Sometimes I try to replay it over and over but…it does not make any sense to me at all" He answered.

"I believe deep down inside you; you wanted to protect me because you saw or felt something that cannot be explained…didn't you" I asked waiting on the answer. Then it happened. Peter turned into the Peter I first met, he became cold and prideful. So I decided I wanted to take a field trip.

"Have you ever been to New York before, you know before you came to Narnia?" I asked

"No, I have a country to run and to protect if you have not noticed but I guess you would not know about that, now would you" He snapped. I had a feeling he was just stressed from all this ruling rather than being a complete ass.

"Even a king deserves a break" I told him "Come on, we are taking a field trip". Reaching out my hand to him, he took his time to decide whether or not to take it.

"Just trust me, I won't kill you" I replied smiling hoping he would get my small joke. He smiled back, took my hand and gestured me to lead the way. I hoped off the balcony and searched for a small quiet room to do this. I headed towards the library with my fingers intertwine with his it was dark and nobody was around: perfect.

"Should I turn on the lights" Peter offered releasing my hand.

"No!" I yelled placing his hand back to mine, I wanted his hand to stay on mine, I truly liked the feeling of it; I wanted to stay like this forever but I could not allow him to know that. His hand fit perfectly into mine to tell you the truth but I still did not want to let go.

"I need it to be dark to show you" I lied

"Okay"

"Okay…whenever I get homesick, I would take my car drive to Manhattan and walk around. Looking at the lights and signs even the build boards, this will sound weird but those lights were my stars back home and I don't know but it's like magic especially at night" I closed my eyes visualizing what I was talking about: Home.

Once I opened my eyes I headed towards this portal I saw dragging Peter with me.

"See what I mean it's like magic" I told him. He was in shock, I blushed feeling impressed that he saw what I was talking about, but once I looked around my jaw dropped to the ground. I am back home and I brought Peter along with me.

"Let's go" I said still holding his hand. I wanted to take advantage of this newly found power because I did not know how long it would last. I looked down to see that I was in my school uniform when I turned my head I saw that Peter in what I thought to be in uniform. He looked really handsome in it. Shaking my head I could not allow myself to fall for anything or anyone. Yet when I am around Peter I can't help but let go and that is a serious problem.

"Wow so this is New York City" Peter exclaimed, I giggled from his excitement he seemed to be quite fun when he is not a complete ass. He looked like a child seeing Santa for the very first time.

"Yup, the big apple, let's to this pizza place they have the best deep dish that's literally to die for" I announced. I noticed that we were still holding hands, I wanted to let go because I did not want people to think we were on a date but at the same time I feared that if I did, Peter would not be able to go back home or something worse might occur.

We did so many things, we did well I gave Peter a tour of New York and all my favorite spots and books, even shopping, I managed to take some money out of my bank account because I always leave money in the pocket of my skirt. I bought a few clothes and shoes, as well as other things because if I was going back and if this portal thing could not work again I hand to be comfortable in Narnia. Peter then told me to close my eyes to buy something that might have caught his eye since we could not release each other's hands. Once he was done I realized it was getting late and day was soon to break. It was time to bring Peter back home. I focused real hard to go back to Narnia, as I opened my eyes; we were back in the library. I let go of his hand immediately and headed towards my room.

"Norah wait" Peter called out behind me. I stopped at my tracks waiting for him to tell me something. He approached me with such closeness; I basically could hear his heart beat from my position.

"Thank you, I really needed something like that" He told me. He hugged me, I was too shock to hug back. When he realized that I was not hugging him back he pulled away to look into my eyes. He started to lean in a bit, he wanted to his me. Instead I placed my fingers to his lips to look at him.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked

"I just thought because of the date" Peter answered

"Peter this was not a date" I told him walking away unbelievable you show kindness to one guy and automatically they think It's a date.

"Oh and here" I told him giving him the pictures we took at the photo booth, we managed to go to a carnival today which is weird but fun.

"It's a gift more or less a peace gesture" I headed to my room looked around my prison cell before dropping myself on my bed.

"What is going on, what am I doing?" I whispered to myself. Just before closing my eyes to let my mind wonder.

* * *

What just Happen?

Is peter and Norah going to get together?

What about Edmund?

Does Norah have any connection with the white witch?

how does this all tie in together?

Review to find out...

This is Rivency NightengaleNightmare

Signing out


End file.
